


我们的爱

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 曾经幸福的时光过了就不会再回来。时间点5.3后但是跟5.0完全没有关系。只有很明显的3.X剧透。泽菲兰/奥尔什方 + 一点点艾默里克/光你也可以理解为四角关系。这个世界是不是平行宇宙请自由心证。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788





	我们的爱

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的爱我明白  
> 以变成你的负担  
> 只是永远  
> 我都放不开  
> 最后的温暖  
> 你给的温暖  
> ——《我们的爱》F.I.R.

“果然，被蛮神精炼了以后是没有办法恢复的吗？”艾默里克轻轻地切下一小块牛排，送入嘴中细细品味。  
光之战士停下了手中刀子的动作，眼珠子转了一圈。“据我所知，没有。”就以他的见闻来说，被蛮神精炼以后活下来都只有一例，那可怜的小家伙名叫嘎埠。虽然他只目睹了精炼仪式的一半，但他到现在都处于没有灵魂的状态，纵使是使用雷克兰德那里学到的些许创造魔法，也不知何时才能完全恢复。  
“这样啊……”艾默里克的神情明显低沉了下来，“如果我能早点发现父皇的计划……”  
“别这么说嘛。”光之战士往嘴里送了一大口牛排，“你就算早点发现了也做不了什么，最差的情况是你也被他精炼了，那我们就彻底没戏了。”  
屋子一时间沉寂下来，二人都低下了头。随着艾默里克的一声叹息和一句“抱歉”才打破这短暂却又漫长的僵局。  
光之战士知道艾默里克在想什么，他在想泽菲兰和奥尔什方。

泽菲兰和奥尔什方的“关系”是伊修加德骑士团中人尽皆知的秘密。  
只有泽菲兰才觉得自己将这层关系藏得很好，在别人揶揄地问他“阁下认识巨龙首营地的奥尔什方吗？”的时候会一本正经地回答“认识。他是个很努力上进的骑士。”当然，他也一直没弄懂为什么别人在听完之后总会偷笑。  
不知道是不是泽菲兰太过单纯，除了他以外谁都知道奥尔什方是个藏不住秘密的人。  
这件事就连光之战士都早就知道了——他第一次遇见奥尔什方直觉就是他有男人，第二次闲聊的时候就把话套了出来，尽管他真正见到泽菲兰本人是很久以后。  
奥尔什方的热情与毫无保留，都与安静与寡言少语的泽菲兰形成了明显的对比。以至于骑士团内部一个醉酒后常用聊天话题就是猜想奥尔什方和泽菲兰究竟是怎么在一起的。有人说是泽菲兰出外勤的时候在巨龙首营地待过，两人在寒冷的冬日难忍内心的燥火；也有人说是奥尔什方当年给泽菲兰下了药，然后泽菲兰就斯德哥尔摩了；还有人说泽菲兰曾经是福尔唐家的男仆……故事越离奇，听众就越多，传的就越广。  
不过现实是没有那么玄幻的。二人只是在少年时期同时进入骑士团，阴差阳错的成为了好伙伴而已。奥尔什方喜欢在训练之余拉着泽菲兰讲今日在福尔唐家的见闻，也喜欢在吃饭的时候让给泽菲兰一点肉并坚持声称泽菲兰“应该把自己的身板弄再壮实一圈”，不过最擅长的还是在泽菲兰的大剑无法顾及防守的时候拿盾替他挡着伤害……直到两个人一个晋升为巨龙首营地的管理人，一个去了苍穹骑士团当团长之前，二人都是骑士团内最默契的搭档之一。  
二人第一次真正从搭档捅破窗户纸是在一次庆功宴上，泽菲兰并不爱喝酒，所以他通常都只是喝小麦味道的气泡水而已。奥尔什方则相反，每一次庆功宴都不醉不归。那一次奥尔什方在周围众人的起哄之下，趁着泽菲兰毫无防备的时候朝他吻了一口，还问了他“你喜欢我吗？”  
奥尔什方可能真的只是开玩笑的，但是泽菲兰却当真了。以至于泽菲兰第二天早上醒来第一件事就是去敲福尔唐家的房门，闹醒了还在宿醉之中的奥尔什方，当着他的面说了些“我的命都是奉献给哈罗妮的，但是我的确喜欢你”之类的话。不过还没等他说完，奥尔什方就高兴的抱紧了他，同样把接下来他们怎么过一辈子的规划都想好了。吓得泽菲兰一时又有些反悔，只能默默地说“我们的人生还很长，谁也预料不到会发生什么。”这样的话。  
不过的确谁也没有预料到什么就是了。

“上议院长大人，冒险者大人，他就在里面了。”骑士团成员鞠了一躬，“虽然目前为止他情况很稳定，但我们不确定会不会有什么变故……”  
“退下吧，我们有能力保护好自己。”艾默里克点头示意。  
“是！”看守退出地牢外，将门再次关上了。  
纵使记忆中的男子身板已经看上去弱不禁风，亲眼看到的这具身躯还是要比记忆中更加消瘦。  
“看上去至少有好好进食。”艾默里克看着脚下的空碗，“看来就算被精练了人类也战胜不了本能。”  
“之后呢？之后你打算拿他怎么办？就将他一直在这里关着吗？”光之战士将装有食物的新碗推到男子面前，男子依旧靠在墙上，用空洞却美丽的蓝眼睛看着他。  
“不，如果真如你所说，被精炼了就无法被救回的话，可能还是尽管解脱比较好。”艾默里克摇了摇头，“而且一直把他关在这里也一直要有人看管，其实挺麻烦的。”  
“奥……尔……什方。”男子终于缓缓开口，表情却一下子狰狞起来，痛苦地坐在了地上。  
光之战士不禁想起了嘎埠刚被救回的样子，也是一样的痛苦。  
“……你动手还是我动手？”许久的沉默以后，光之战士轻声朝艾默里克问道。  
艾默里克做了一个祈祷的动作，“我来吧，我想他已经足够恨你了……或许他不恨你，那更糟糕。”他迅速地拔出了剑，刺入了男人的胸膛，又本能地向后退了几步。“愿他的灵魂与哈罗妮团聚。”  
男子的瞳孔迅速地暗沉了下去，人无力地瘫倒在了墙角。  
艾默里克打开大门，拉住光之战士朝外走去。  
在关门前最后一刻，光之战士还想回头再看一眼，却被艾默里克拉住了。  
身后的男子嘴角微微颤抖，没人知道那声“谢谢”究竟是说给谁的，说不定是说给哈罗妮的。

**Author's Note:**

> 欲写糖必先写刀刀刀刀刀刀。


End file.
